AdjutorObedientiary
Enter Name Your name is LOHQUA DIBARE and you are almost nine sweeps old. You are a particularly ISOLATED young lady, having built your hive in a DORMANT VOLCANO on the SOUTHERN COAST. Along with your bully of a CHOLERBEAR lusus, this has served to almost totally isloate you except for your perigeely trip to the TIDEROT OPEN MARKET. It's probably a good thing you have your computer and PDA so you don't go completely off the deep end! While you do have a few neighbors, both of them tend to disappear for WEEKS ON END. They're also mostly ALTERNIA-ASSIGNED ADULTS, so you have to tread carefully anyways. As mentioned above, your lusus is kind of a bully. This has lead to your capabilities as a PRETTY DECENT HUNTER and the best BLACKSMITH in three generations. No, not lowblood generations, noble generations. You're actually fairly MODEST about this, and don't feel the need to announce yourself as such very often. You also like to SKETCH and TALK TO OTHER TROLLS to stave off the loneliness. You do occasionally enjoy GAMES, but you frankly suck at them. You really like FIDUSSPAWN, even though your neighbors make fun of you for it. You are kind of a massive DERP, due to your perpetually sleep deprived and frequently drunk state. In fact, some of your closer aquaintances might describe you as an INSOMNIAC ALCOHOLIC WORKAHOLIC, and might even claim that you're working, drinking, and not-sleeping yourself into an early grave. That's usually about the time you "forget" you have Trollian turned on for a few hours. You have a WEAKNESS for nubby horns and the trolls they're attached to, and a generally OVERACTIVE libido as well. This usually manifests as the OCCASIONAL perverted comment and FREQUENT FLIRTING. Also nicknames. You are unusually STRONG, mostly due to your constant blacksmithing. You also have a multi-part MUTATION. The most noticiable effects are your LII2P and your SHINY, GOLDEN BLOOD. You're also going blind. Your trolltag is adjutorObedientiary and you type iin a manner deemed e%a2peratiing by the f001ii2h uniinformed ma22e2. =XP Examine Self Well, thii2 ii2 embarra22iing. Lohqua's frame is fairly generous. Her bone structure more closely matches that of a Courtyrant than a normal troll's, while her muscles are closer to a Drone's. The combination has lead to her best being described as STRONG, with her upper body strength exceding her lower body strength. Hauling metal and long runs to Tiderot each perigee keep her lower body quite toned as well. Lohqua's hips are as wide as her shoulders, her torso is muscular enough that her figure would be enitrely too androgenous otherwise. Her breasts are large for her athletic bodytype, at least a C cup, but no larger than DD. They are unusually perky for their size, and Lohqua does not wear bras, ever. When smithing or in public, she frequently binds them with a specially-made steel and silk combination - micromaille is too expensive for her. Due to her thick-boned, muscular frame, Lohqua's waist is high and shallow. Her stomach is flat, though still muscular. She doesn't have much fat on her body other than her breasts, leaving her with a wide, toned, but rather flat bottom. She's rather sensitive about this, and frequently endures blatant teasing about it. The width is entirely due to her hips. Given a less active lifestyle and healthier diet, Lohqua's breasts would be heavier and more pendulous, though not necessarily larger, her waist would be much tighter - though with a larger stomach. Her hips would be wider than her shoulders due to the natural fat deposits, with a noticiable, soft posterior. Lohqua's skin is significantly softer than would be expected for a troll, due to the hotspring lake in her cave. Lohqua bathes at least once a day in it, and has occasionally spent the majority of the day in it during particularly hot Bright Seasons or particularly cold Dark Seasons. Her steady diet of fish also contributes significantly. Her hair is also softer than the norm, due to both the mineral water and her frequent use of conditioner to keep it looking and feeling nice. Her horns are delicate, quite thin - closer to an antler than the usual thick troll horn, and rise approximately four inches before executing a two-inch corkscrew. As she grows older, they will continue to rise, rather than corkscrewing further. Her head is quite sensitive,and Lohqua enjoys attention on her hair main cause of her care for it. Examine Hive Meh. Lohqua's hive is a small structure built inside a massive, dormant volcano on the southern coast. A bay stretches out, the arms to either side of her mountain. To the north and west a vast savannah stretches out, to the northeast is a massive forest, and to the northwest is a swamp. It's rumored that various CANNIBALISTIC TROLLS live out in the swamp, but she doesn't believe a word of it. Her ancestor, ANAXANDRA GAULTIER, lived in the same mountain, and left a massive stash of her manuscripts and the material of her contemporaries. Examine Room Bluh =>C Lohqua's room is her SANCTUARY, and as such is a complete and utter MESS. The rest of her hive is neatly organized, but her room itself... well she haven't seen the FLOOR for a very long time. She just leaves stuff where ever she is when she finishes with it. Her walls are covered in her own artwork, several pages deep in some place. She also has books scattered around - and that's starting to become something of a problem, since she keeps stubbing her poor toes on them. They are mostly HISTORICAL FANTASY NOVELS because they give her the best ideas for her WEAPON AND ARMOR CRAFTING. Allocate Strife Specibus Why? Oo? She doesn't have anyone to fight, and with so many WEAPONS around it's ridiculous to make a choice already! She's quite sure this won't come back to bite her in any possible way. Lohqua is known for allocating Armorkind, Anvilkind, and/or Hammerkind depending on the situation. Her preferences with ranged weapons are unknown. Examine Fetch Modus Uh uh lemme thiink what wa2 iit...?? Her Modus is the INCREDIBLY ORGANIZED Dewey Decimal Modus. It is also KIND OF IMPRACTICAL since she has to memorize a series of numbers and pray that the item she needs isn't on the highest 'Shelf' in her sylladex! Since she kind of can't reach it. Do Something Awesome 2ure, why not. =>3 Lohqua pulls on protective gear and proceed to create an amazingly intricate suit of ARMOR. It poses no challenge for her - ARMOR is so easy to make! Unlike weapons. Those are very hard for her to make since she DESTROYS anything that doesn't meet her STANDARDS. In fact, it takes her at least a perigree to make a weapon that meets her approval. It is not simply that she is skilled - she is in fact very skilled - but the time, blood, and tears that go into the weapons. She calibrates each weapon to use the wielder's own strength and skills, or even amplify them. She does this through her use of JEWELS and ARCANE ETCHINGS. The fact they're fucking huge also sort of helps. Given the right circumstances her weapons and armor can be used for incredible feats - a death deity once used a sword made only for him to cut a moon in half. Even she can hardly believe that. A mere mortal, however, would not be able to perform such a feat. Do Something Incredibly Silly Okay! That 2ound2 liike fun! =:D she proceeds to tackle one of her nubby-horned friends and chew on their horns. Examine Abilities Psychic II don't thiink we 2hould be dii2cu22iing thii2 openly... >_> Lohqua is a rather reluctant pyrokinetic, the extent of her use of it being preventing permanent fire-related injuries. Physical Huh?? She is quite STRONG, due to her blacksmithing and some possible structural modifications due to the rather odd bone and muscular development she displays. Smithing IIt damn well better be, II 2pent all periigree workiing on iit! You cannot hope to beat Lohqua in a smith off. She is simply the best there is. Armorer to gods, royalty, and the occasional drone, Lohqua is capable of making incredible weapons. Simply put she could be considered the goddess of smithing weapons and armor - more practical items are within her capabilities but are not her specialty. She also has a talent for robotics parts and jewelery, making a large chunk of her money off of the latter. And she does this all for favors. Sessions Thii2 2ort of 100k2 fun! C:= Manly Men / Brave Barrage While you aren't even really set up yet, emotionalVisionary invited you to join her session. After talking with electronicAcatamathesia you discovered meteors were already bearing down on your cave. Your neighbor came to check up on you after a meteor temporarily deafened you. You managed to break your good glasses and your neighbor had to help you find the old ones... and when he laughed you sort of threw him onto the roof. That lead to further shenanigans with a ladder that left you smacking shoulder-first into a wall. You took a chunk out of the wall, but the wall took a chunk out of your arm too. You're currently sort of in shock and trying to contact some other teammates while your neighbor checks your partially collapsed hive and cave for supplies. You kind of wonder where your mother got off to. You have taken your place as the BARONESS OF CHAOS in the LAND OF LABYRINTHS AND PORTALS. Your neighbor is acting as your server, but luckily was pulled through to your land with you. ElectronicAcatamathesia managed to join you in record time to take care of your arm... As it turned out, he wasn't able to save your arm, so you're currently one armed while trying to get enough grist together to create a temporary replacement arm. Of course, considering you've lost a lot of blood and your RIGHT ARM you're sort of a little bit useless right now. OH WELL. You took a nap with your neighbor, and on waking had a PANIC ATTACK. Currently trapped in YOUR RESPITEBLOCK by your meddlesome neighbor, you started hearing voices and suffered your SECOND MENTAL BREAKDOWN, which caused you to pass out again, but awaken on DERSE. Tarotscratched Holy fuck shenanigans. Lohqua was first in for her chain, servered by Pythia, and is currently derping around and gearing up to go derp around on her planet. Will server Marcus. Eventually. Art Gallery References lohquasprite-new.png|Newest Lohqua Sprite. Actually accurate for once!! Lohquas.png|Dreamselves lohcleansupnicely.png|Cleaned up godqua.png|Godmode - Baroness of Chaos Nnozq.png|Grubby Pretties LohquaFEAR.png 33m0aqw.png|Old Fanart commission-TOWER4nomark.png|Old giftart Lohqua-sl.png 6og376.png|More fanart imagezaa.jpg grubkwa.png 2hx1rg0.jpg.png Lohqua-tiny.png|Shipping wall sprite Lohquasmallsprite.png godtier1.png|Space Godtier Version godtier2.png|Chaos Godtier Version Noncanon/Shenanigans empresslohqua.png|Empress Lohqua indiloh.png|Indiloh redlohcute.png|Redqua lohquadress.png lohquadress2.png lohquadc.png ABs lohlohnew-i.png hairdown-loh.png lohquaboundtrans.png Edits Passiton.png Srsly.png Dibare.png lohqua-sleep.png|Sleepy Lohqua Spacequa.png|Godmode - Baroness of Space - To be redone Sketches/Unfinished stretch.png aww.png hatedate2.png Loh-Cor-hatedate.png lohqua-tea.png lohquaface.png lohsmirkboth.png magician-hangman.png regishammer.png Defunct/Depreciated Lohqua-dibare.png|Original concept beatupvriskabetter.png|Almost dead Old Sprites Lohqua.png|Robot Eyes craterlohqua.png|Craterface dreamqua.png|Dreamselves lohquasprite.png|Lohquasprite Lohqua-normal.png Lohquatest-black.png lohquadibare.png|An alternate outfit Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia *Unless requested or needed for shenanigans, pesterchum roleplays are set about a perigree month before her Sgrub session. *While there are two dreamselves pictured, it is worth noting that she has one or the other in a session. **She was designed as a Derse dreamer but may need to be a Prospitian at some point. **Yes, the slight difference was deliberate. **''II'M NOT 2ORRY'' *Yes, AO did figure out how to use several features of Trollian. She'll tell you how to do it too, though she bitches about you being incompetent :B *Obviously people in her session will get her actual timeline. If for some reason Tluthy doesn't recognize your name remind her. She will call herself an idiot and be correctly characterized from there. *Be nice to AO and she will be willing to do a lot for you. Including free armor if she thinks you're strong enough to use it properly. *Offer her favors and be nice and AO will accept an armor commission from you. While she doesn't know how to make jewel armor obsidian armor etc in her present she does eventually learn how through sgrub, and besides which, she's a blacksmith normally. *AO has a severe weakness for nubby horns. Come up with something besides "nubsucking nookwhiffer." Please. **If she likes you and you have nubs expect to be called Nubble2 or some variation on nubs. She WILL quit if you ask nicely or tell her your actual name. Eventually. *Enjoy this little saga. *Another little saga, check out Smith and Beggar. *While she in fact skilled, it is a combination of the time, effort, skill, magical enhancement, and the wielder that makes her weapons powerful. *Surfaced on the 21st day (Club/Poet) of the 9th Bilunar Perigee of the 3rd Dark Season (Sun in Pshoo), during the 2nd hour (Musclebeast). Examine Chumproll *'ardentChivalry' - 2ome weiird but pretty c001 per2on. *'alethiologyAncress' - Pythiia ii2 2eriiou2 but niice to know. TS *'bantamSyzygy' - Bunny!! TS *'belligerentMachismo' - Or bowelMovement. A22hole. =>3 MM/BB *'bluntFissure' - ♥♥♥ TS *'cerbericCommander' - NUBBLE2!!! TS *'electronicAcatamathesia' - Robot guy. Niice guy. Sorta viiolent. ♥ MM/BB *'elusiveEidolon' - Kap'2 a pretty niice guy. TS *'emotionalVisionary' - Niice lady! 2he ii2 the 2hiit, totally fuckiing awe2ome. MM/BB *'exigendaryHero' - 2uddenly moiiraiil2! TS *'forgottenForsaken' - Dronedaddy =:P TS *'ironcladIconoclast' - Ferro2 ii2 a biit too 2eriiou2, 2o he'2 fun to me22 wiith. TS *'necroscopeAborning' - Hehehehehe TS *'nonpartisanBlade' - ... Eh. TS *'prolixCorvid' - ♠''' *'''reflectiveAdvisor - Don't know 2et too well, but he'2 Pythiia'2 moiiraiil and we went to the 2ame 2ch001hiive. Occa2iional favor2 for. TS *'somnambulistRedoubles' - Niice guy. Kiind of hard to under2tand 2ometiime2, but 2eriiou2ly niice! *'theandricGuillotine' - ... TS *'threadedAconite' - Fii2hmomma!! TS *'zenithRemix' - NUBBLE2 ♥ er YOU DIIDN'T 2EE THAT. OOC Silliness Traits Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Tropes Bluh. *Due to Fajukara's judicious editing of Anaxandra's journals, Lohqua ended up Chaotic Neutral, tending towards Chaotic Good. Loh's main concern is her own well-being, but when she can she works for the greater good. She's disgusted with the system, yet is aware she's powerless to fight back and is capable of working within the system when necessary, but on the whole simply avoids society when she can, but aids efforts to make a change as well. *The Ultimate Blacksmith *Likes Hammers and Armor for Weaponry *Boisterous Ugly cute Bruiser *Alternates between being a Determinator and a Berserker. *Elemental Powers - Fire is pretty. *Genius Slob *Meganekko *Ahem. Dreamqua, on the other hand... *Determinator Badass Bookworm Lady of War *Loquacious - she's NAMED for this, but does slip out of it when she thinks she might be confusing someone. Comments Zarados: Such A Wonderful Person. Risthar: Skilled as heck. Can't believe such a small girl has such potential.movi Category:Female Category:troll Category:MM/BB Category:Lohqua Category:tarotscratched